Un mal hechizo
by bananachoc
Summary: Lily quiere llamar la atención de los chicos de Hogwarts y para ello hara uso de un hechizo que no saldrá como ella esperaba...


**Las tres habilidades**

Era la última noche que nos quedaba en Hogwarts antes de las esperadas vacaciones de Navidad. Hacia bastante frió y mi estomago me avisaba de que era la hora de la cena. Me dirigí al gran comedor, pero no fui capaz de acercarme a más de 5 metros. Me moría de ganas de poder entrar y sentarme junto a Venerice e Isadora, pero no estaba dispuesta a sufrir otra vez aquellos horribles espasmos en las piernas de tanto correr. Si me hubiesen dado un galeón por cada kilómetro que corrí en los últimos tres meses, la fortuna del ministro Schubert sería calderilla en comparación con la mía.

Si, correr era algo que ya formaba parte de mí, una habilidad que había desarrollado, no porque yo quisiera claro, pero al menos, ya no tenia aquellas piernas flácidas de las que siempre me había quejado.

Me oculté tras la sombra de la escalera, observando las estúpidas caras de felicidad que ponían al engullir aquella masa de comida. Creo que jamás sentí tanta envidia en mi vida. Debía reconocer que era una tortura para mis ojos y más aun para mi estomago, pero la esperanza de que alguna de mis amigas saliese pronto para que me trajesen algo de alimento me mantuvo ahí quieta, acechando. Que inocente…

Por supuesto, la culpa de lo que estaba pasando no era más que mía. Y bueno, en parte también la tenían los estúpidos chicos de Hogwarts, que nunca habían sido capaces de fijarse en mí, la marginada social Lily Evans. De hecho, toda la culpa era de ellos, ya que, indirectamente, me obligaron a realizar aquel condenado hechizo que me ha costado tener que ir por el castillo ocultando por los rincones.

Para ser una Griffindor, estaba siendo bastante cobarde. Pero bueno, tampoco es que supiera como deshacer el hechizo¿no? Y tampoco es que a Dumbledore le interesen mucho mis problemas, así que tampoco había por qué contárselo. Jugar al escondite me había ido bastante bien durante todo este tiempo¿para qué dejarlo entonces? Tal vez porque cuando me encontraban no era tan divertido y porque mis piernas terminaban convertidas en un pastel de gelatina. Pero esa no es la cuestión.

Oí como unos pasos se iban acercando a mí. Ya empezábamos…

"Oh¡Hola Lily!" era Matilda Byrnes, justo cuando me dispuse a coger carrerilla.

"Eh, hola Matilda." Que simpático mi estómago, parece que siempre le gusta hacer acto de presencia en los momentos más oportunos.

Matilda me miró bastante preocupada. Lo cierto es que debía tener una cara espantosa. Mis ojeras eran de del tamaño de un cráter y seguro que no era el verde el color que más destacaba de mis ojos, más bien algo así como rojizo. Y todo el mundo me lo había advertido, me estaba quedando más delgada. Apostaría lo que fuese a que anorexia era poco para lo que debía estar pasando por la mente de Matilda conforme me miraba de arriba a abajo.

"¿No entras Lily?" me preguntó, y por el tono de su voz supe que insinuaba algo.

"No, lo cierto es que acabo de terminar y ya me iba a la sala común" mentí, aunque otra vez mi estómago se encargo de desmentirlo.

"Lily Evans" dijo lentamente, en un tono que indicaba acusación. ¿Es que acaso stás tomando drogas?"

"!Perdona!" grité totalmente perpleja¿drogas?¿ pero que se había creído? Si una vez casi me desmayo al oler el porro que se fumo mi primo el día de su graduación. "¿Parezco acaso una persona que tome drogas¿Me viste alguna vez tomando drogas¡Es que acaso no puedes pensar en algo mejor que eso, eh¿No se me pudo morir mi madre¿O no será que la que toma drogas eres tu?"

"Claro Lily. Yo solo trataba de ayudarte y…"

"Bueno, pues ayúdate a ti misma y vete a meter las narices en otra parte." Ahora era una droga adicta… Aunque tal vez no fuese mala idea dada mi situación actual.

"Vale. De nada" dijo Matilda mientras me miro con cara de pena y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

"Y que sepas que nunca me gusto la camiseta que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños" le grité mientras se alejaba. _Estúpida metomentodo_.

Matila se dio la vuelta y sus ojos me atravesaron haciendo que me recorriese un escalofrió por la nuca. ¿Estaba llorando? Yo nunca había hecho llorar a nadie. O por lo menos a una chica. Bueno, ya había cruzado las puertas que daban al Gran Comedor, así que era demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas.

* * *

"¿Lily?" pregunto una voz masculina cuando pasaron unos quince minutos. 

Me di la vuelta lentamente, con los ojos cerrados deseando haberme imaginado que me hubiesen llamado. Los abrí lentamente una vez me hube girado, para llevarme la ingrata noticia de que Randy Jennings estaba de pie, justo delante de mi. A el si que parecía que le habían dado algo. ¿Quien era ahora la drogadicta, eh Matilda?

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" le pregunté precipitadamente.

"¿Te apetecería cenar conmigo?" sugirió tímidamente, apoyando un brazo en la pared. Aunque mas que una sugerencia podría ser una suplica.

"No gracias" contesté suavemente. Tenía la esperanza de que así se marchara.

"¿Y dar una vuelta por los jardines? Hace un poco de calor aquí dentro¿no crees?" insistió. Si esperaba a que se rindiese, estaba muy equivocada.

"Estamos a cero grados. Al único sitio al que deberías ir a dar una vuelta es a la enfermería."

"Si eso es lo que tu quiere, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Si tu me acompañas claro" sonrió abiertamente, lo que le dio aun más un horrible aspecto de depravado. Y se suponía que era modosito…

Lo mire a los ojos con cara de querer vomitar. Desgraciadamente, parece que nunca fue muy hábil para percibir este tipo de señales, y en lugar de largarse se acercó aun más a mí. Eche un vistazo al Gran Salón, nadie parecía haberse percatado de que estábamos ahí.

"¿Por que no te compras una novia y me dejas en paz?" le solté de mala gana a la vez que me iba apartando.

No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó más a mi y me cogió de una muñeca. Me había puesto nerviosa. No lo conocía realmente, así que tampoco sabia de lo que era realmente capaz. Como si se tratase de un acto reflejo, le estampe mi mano en su cara dejando una enorme mancha rosa en su mejilla.

Por un segundo, el mundo entero se detuvo, y lo único que podía oírse eran los latidos de mi corazón golpeando a mil por hora. Y entonces pasó. Se puso a llorar.

Lo primero en lo que pensé fue en Matilda Byrnes, y como distinto era su llanto del de ella, que no fueron mas que unas lagrimas silenciosas.

No, esto era llorar. Randy empezó a gritar, a gemir, se tiro al suelo y empezó a dar patadas. Incluso parecía que estaba convulsionando.

De repente noté como todos los presentes en el Gran Comedor habían dirigido su mirada hacia donde estábamos. Algunas chicas hacia el pobre desgraciado de Randy Jennings, pero los chicos y la gran mayoría del colegio había clavado sus ojos en mí.

Eso era otra cosa en la que había ganado bastante práctica en los últimos meses. Llamar la atención. Algo que a los chicos parecía volver loco, y que hacía que las chicas me señalasen con cara de asco cuando me las cruzaba.

Esta era la razón por la que no me había atrevido a entrar en el comedor a cenar.

No pude soportar mas las miradas de todo el mundo, así que deje a Randy con su problema emocional allí en medio de todos y me escape en dirección a mi dormitorio. Buscando la parte positiva, no tendría que correr. Error.

En cuanto alcance el último escalón que terminaba en el primer piso, Sirius Black y James Potter habían conseguido acorralarme.

"Lily, no te vayas por favor" suplico Sirius como si fuera un niño pequeño pidiendo caramelos.

Miré a James muy seria y preocupada, en busca de ayuda.

"No le escuches Lily" dijo, y algo en mi hizo que me sintiese un tanto mas relajada. "Escápate conmigo. Hay un armario donde nos podemos encerrar, y si quieres, podemos tirar la llave." Sugirió con voz seductora y con una media sonrisa dibujada en su cara. La sonrisa maligna como yo lo llamaba. Hasta ese momento solía gustarme.

Me quede ahí, tontamente petrificada. James Potter, la única persona en quien había depositado todas mis esperanzas, se había vuelto un entupido zombi como el resto. Mi vida ya no tenía sentido. Merlín me había fallado.

Quise preguntarle si a él también le había afectado el hechizo, pero me pareció una pregunta un poco absurda. Y más, cuando oí algunos otros pasos procedentes del Gran Comedor. Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Correr.

Corrí, y corrí, y corrí aun más. No vi como James ni Sirius me perseguían, pero se que lo hacían, porque mi cuerpo no fue capaz de parar ni aun cuando me tropecé con una armadura y mi rodilla se abrió para ir dejando un rastro de sangre. No se a quien debería de dar las gracias por esto.

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue volver a bajar y salir a los terrenos del castillo. Y cuando por fin salí, la vi. Tan repugnante y a la vez, tan perfecto para mí. Y sin pensármelo dos veces, me metí en el cubo de basura que utilizaba Hagrid para tirar los restos de comida.

A los pocos segundos oí como un grupo de gente pasaba a mi lado corriendo. Gracias a Merlín que Hagrid era grandote y el cubo estaba hecho a su medida. Un momento¿era lo que tenia en la cara mierda de Fang? Si no lo era olía exactamente igual. En ese momento me sentí muy agradecida de no haber cenado con el resto.

Parecía como si el hechizo se hiciese más fuerte cada día que pasaba. Yo nunca quise que esto ocurriese. Pero¿como detenerlo?

Y al abrir la tapa del asqueroso cubo, encontré la solución.

"¿Hay algo que desee contarme, Srta. Evans?" me preguntó Albus Dumbledore, que estaba de pie justo enfrente de mi y que me miraba a través de sus gafas de media luna con una expresión de diversión que resultó ser demasiado para lo que yo podía aguantar.

Tercera cualidad que había mejorado: hacer llorar a la gente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos como gotas de lluvia. Intente secármelas pero eso supondría llenarme la cara de aquella cosa viscosa que reposaba sobre mi manga. Esto, sin embargo, no cambio la expresión divertida de Dumbledore, lo que hizo que tuviese aun más ganas de llorar.

Al contrario que Randy Jennings, fui capaz de reprimirme a mi misma. Si quería que el director me ayudase, debía contarle lo sucedido cuanto antes. Así que tome una gran bocanada de aire por la boca y empecé a hablar.

"Todo empezó el día en que volvíamos a casa para las vacaciones de verano del año pasado…


End file.
